The Party
by Fairysoul9899
Summary: Fionna is invited to a party with PG in the land of Ooo. She will see and meet many friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys this is an idea that just popped in my head tell me what you think :)**

Fionna was siting on her bed in her room playing with BMO when a cat with coffee spotted fur came in with letters in her hand. "Hey Girly you got a letter from PG!" Cake said excitedly. Fionna looked up from her game and hopefully said," Is it an," she jumped off the bed and pulled out her sword and stood heroically," ADVENTURE!"

Cake shook her head at the girl," No, Honey buns it's an invitation to a ball." Fionna dropped her crystal sword in disappointment," I'm not going it's just going to be like every other ball he's had." she sat back on the bed and returned to her game.

"Fi, it doesn't seem so much like a ball more of a small party, and he's not hosting it. He's been invited to the land of Ooo and he chose you as his plus one." Fionna blushed a little because of that. She had liked Gumball for a long time, but it never got passed a crush felling. The blond paused the game one more time and looked at the cat. "Ok, do you know who's all invited? Marshall or FP?" she said not wanting to only know two people at the party.

Cake looked at the letter and shook her head," No, from what I can tell the hostess is...umm...Princess Bubblegum." Fionna thought a moment," Wait will you go too?" Cake handed Fionna the other letter from Lord Monochromicorn. Fionna nodded and Cake didn't give her time to verbally answer. She grabbed the adventuress's arm and whisked her to the bathroom. "Come on girly the party's tonight!"

* * *

Marshall was floating above his bed, playing with his axe guitar, when a paper airplane comes threw his window and hits him in the head.

_Hey cuz it's Marcy any way I need a favor from you.  
My guitarist quit on me and we have a gig tonight in Ooo.  
Can you do me this solid? And we have to be there by 7  
to get things set up.__  
P.S. It's formal._

The vampire looked at the time and cursed the clock read 6:30 there was no way he could do this and look sexier then he normally looked. He flew threw his house and scrambled together what he could find. Luckily he found a black blazer, a red tie, white shirt, and not so badly torn pants.

He ran his fingers threw his black hair, grabbed his guitar and flew out the door. He looked at his watch it said 6:55 and he said to himself," Shit, how am I going to get to Ooo in five minutes."

* * *

Cake and Fionna were putting on the finishing touches on their outfits. Fionna was wearing a dark blue dress with white ruffles and a light blue trim around the skirt and sleeves of the dress. The sleeves had a slight puff in the shoulders than extended to her elbow, she also wore a light blue bow around her neck and a pair of silver earrings. She still had on her Mary Janes and her bunny hat, which she refused to take off.

Cake was taking a simpler approach she was wearing a light pink bow around her neck and a ring that Lord Mo gave her for their anniversary last year and now she has an excuse to wear it.

"Hey Cake, I'm gonna bring my sword kay." Fionna said causally. Cake turned to look at her sister," No you're not! That thing will clash with your dress, you can hide a dagger if that makes you feel better but not that sword!" Fionna just muttered to herself, but agreed to her terms.

"Oh, and one more thing," the cat stretched her arm and grabbed the hat off her head and quickly used the other arm to block as the other hid the hat," No bunny hat!" Cake finished with a smirk as the blond hair fell to her knees.

"No fair Cake, you used magical cat powers." Fionna whined with a pouty face. Cake just stuck her tongue and pulled the human girl on her back and stretched. "Come on, we're going to be late." the cat said as they left their home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi I'm back and if you're new you can call me Fairy:)**

Marshall lee came threw the giant candy doors with his one sided axe guitar on his back. He saw the stage being set up and looked around for his cousin, and he saw her at the other end of the room with two other people.

"Marceline!" his voice echoed in the room. The female vampire tuned around and shouted," Hey Marshy!" and floated over towards him. She was wearing a long black strapless dress with a slit up to her mid thigh and had a red belt with matching shoes.

"Don't call me that it sounds like you're saying Marcy with a lisp." the vampire king said in a half serious half joking voice. Marceline laughed a little and said," I will when you learn how to show up on time, and wear the right shoes." He looked down to see he had on his converses and moaned as he was led to the stage.

The stage wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. The curtains were pink and the band was setting up and he saw a familiar face. Flame Prince was setting up the drums with his sister. They were both wearing the traditional Fire Kingdom clothing.

"Yo! FP!" Marshall yelled. Both the fire royals turned their heads and answered. Flame Prince waved at the king and the princess looked slightly confused, as she did not recognize the vampire. Marceline nudged him in the arm," They have the same nickname, idiot." she mumbled. "Well, they seem to know who I'm talking to." Marshall said in a mocking tone.

"Come on help us finish getting set up." Flame Prince said motioning to the amps. They both walked over and Marceline went to her bass as he helped move the amps.

* * *

Fionna was on Cake's back and she was telling Fionna a million things she either knew or didn't care. "Fionna don't let Gumball touch you in any_ wrong_ ways, and don't act weird in the other land and-" Fionna cut her off and said for what must have been the billionth time," For the love of Glob, Cake I am seventeen do you really think I want to make a fool of myself."

Cake turned her head and was about to say something but Fionna shouted that they were there.

Cake let Fionna off and shrunk to her normal size and were greeted by Prince Gumball and Lord Monochromicorn. " Fionna, Cake I am glad to see you. Please come in Princess Bubblegum would love to meet you."

They walked in and Fionna was a little surprised by how similar the castle in Aaa was to the one here in Ooo. She had also noticed that not many people were there. "Uh Gumball, where is every one?" she asked. "Oh I didn't want you to be late so I told you to be here a little early." he said casually earning a suspicious look from Fionna.

"How early is 'a little'?" Fionna said and the Prince stopped walking and said with a hint of embarrassment "Oh just an hour or so." Fionna turned slightly red and thought _how could he think of_ _me like a child who can't tell time._ At this point Cake had split from the group with her boyfriend and before the blond could get another word out she heard a familiar voice.

* * *

Marshall saw a blond girl with Prince Gumwad and yelled "Fionna what are you doing with Prince Pinky over there!" Fionna turned her head to see a vampire and smiled slightly as she was about to yell back but PG with a look of disgust on his face he grabbed her hand and whispered," It's not proper to yell." and her smile left her face as she gave him a look that said, when have I been "proper". He then held her hand and led her to an other room.

Marshall watched as she was guided by the pink dude. "Hey Marsh if you keep starring at her like that people may think you've got a thing for her." said Flame Prince in a mocking tone while wrestling with a few wires.

"What? Bunny? No...noo...no?" He said a little unsure as he went to untangle his friend. "You sound like you don't know yourself. I could help you if you want." Marshall gave him a weird look," Why would you help me?" FP just laughed and said," Dude just cause she's my ex doesn't mean I won't help you."

"Ah, and that brings another question. Why did you break up with her?" Marshall said. "Well," he said rubbing the back of his head," I could tell she was still into Gumball." Marshall lee's face looked a little disappointed because he knew she still had a thing for him. Flame Prince noticed and quickly said," But that was a long time ago, I mean look at her; she doesn't make those puppy dog eyes any more." he motioned to Fionna and Marshall looked

_He was right,_ the Vampire King thought,_ she doesn't look at him the same._

* * *

Fionna walked with PG till she saw a lady with long pink hair talking to a boy with a polar bare hat. As they got closer they could hear them," Finn I told you this party was formal ware, and you show up like you rolled in the mud."

Prince Gumball made a fake coughing noise and they both turned to look at them. The boy didn't look like he was older then thirteen, as for the princess she looked the same age as Gumball. "Oh, do forgive me I was just talking to my friend." said the Princess.

"Really it looked like to me you were giving the kid a hard time," Fionna said as Gumball gave her an alarming look," What?"

"Fionna you can't talk to people like that!" Fionna just stayed quite and held her tongue, then turned to the boy.

"Well, I would like to introduce you two to Finn the human-" Princess Bubblegum was interrupted by Fionna.

She grabbed his hat and said in shock," You're a HUMAN!?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I work off of reviews so if you have any questions or comments feel free to ask/tell them:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note Hey guys sorry but not sorry about the cliffy any way have fun. And I'm just going to say that the posts for all my stories will not always be on time and sorry if I'm late in the future.**

Marceline was doing some vocal warm ups with Flame Princess and Marshall and Flame Prince were tuning the instruments. They were interrupted by yelling.

"Hey Marshy I think you're girlfriend found Finn." Marceline said loudly.

At this Marshall was happy he was a vampire, if he wasn't he would look like a tomato. "She's not my girlfriend and who the Glob is Finn?"

"Oh you've met him...or was that Prince?" she questioned herself and gestured to Flame Prince.

"That was me. Remember he wanted advice about," he stopped himself and glanced at his sister realizing she was listening,"...things."

His sister was confused. Marshall then said," Guys this doesn't answer my question."

"Marshy he's a little human kid and goes on adventures in a way Finn is a lot like Fionna." The fire girl said in a normal tone.

"Wait...how long has there been an other human!? And for the last time stop calling me Marshy!"

* * *

Fionna was being scolded by PG and Finn was in shock. Both humans thought the other was a fish person, Finn thought Fionna was just slightly less mutated, or had on a wig.

"Fionna meet Finn; Finn meet Fionna." Bubblegum said in an annoyed and cheery voice," Would you mind if we ran some tests?"

"Uhh, sure" said Finn but Fionna wasn't sure about it.

She turned to Gumball," Is this why you brought me here," Her voice began to rise and soon she was yelling," SO YOU COULD RUN TEST ON ME WHAT THE GLOB IS WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD.

She was on the brink of tears and ran out the door.

"Fionna!" Prince Gumball called out and was going to run after her but Finn and PB held him back. "Dude chill." said Finn in a calmish voice. "The only logical option is to let her cool down." PB said and PG relaxed a little and agreed.

* * *

Marshall saw Bunny run outside with her head in her hands and looked a bit worried.

"Go after her." Marcy said to his surprise and he just nodded and left.

He didn't see Fionna when he got outside so he called for her. Then he heard a sound of crying. Marshall went around the corner and saw two little feet behind some old boxes and went over to it.

"Fionna you ok?" his voice was full of worry. She shook her head and the he said," Now Fionna you know I hate talking about feelings but, this seems important, so do you need to talk?" They were both taken back a bit from that but Fionna cleared her throat and Marshall went to sit beside her.

Fionna was trying to gather her thoughts and Marshall saw a tear run down her face," You know I really hate seeing you cry." he said as he wiped her tear away and did his usual cocky smile. Fionna tried to smile, but she couldn't.

"Ok this is probably going to seem really stupid to you but," she began to choke on her words," Gumball only invited me to run tests on."

Marshall put an arm around her and said," You're right and wrong I do think it's stupid to cry over that considering it's Gumwad we're talking about, but you like him so you get a freebee for that one." She looked up at him still hurt but better and then said," I don't like that piece of candy any more."

Marshall smiled a little and said," I bet I know what would make you feel better," she looked up with curiosity," why don't you and me do a duet then maybe some adventuring." Her eyes lit up and smiled," I think you just made my night, Marshy."

He couldn't tell her he hated "Marshy" mostly because when she did it, it was kind of cute.

* * *

They went back inside and he brought her to the band.

"You know FP and FP and this is my cousin Marceline." Fionna waved and greeted her fire friends.

"Hey, Marcy I told Fionna she could sing a duet me that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine you two can get the first song if you want." Marshall was surprised," Why are you letting me?"

She then said," Well two reasons, one because I can't decide what to play first and two I can tell you really like this girl." She smiled and went back to her spot then yelled," Ok people we have less then ten minuets to finish up people are already coming in."

* * *

The room was almost packed and Fionna called to Cake. "I thought you said this was a small party."

"No Honey Buns I said it seemed like a small party I didn't say it was." The cat said with a unknowing look and Fionna just shook her head, waved, and left.

Fionna was on stage and could see Gumball giving her a distasteful look. Marshall leaned over and said," Just forget him and follow my lead." He then greeted the crowd and started to strum his guitar. Fionna recognized the tune and started to get ready.

_Good little girl always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad but you're spending the night with me. Oh, what do you want from my world you're a good little_ girl. There was a short pause and the Fionna began her part.

_Bad little boy that's what you're acting like. I really don't buy that you're that type of guy and if you are why do you want to hang out with me._

Fionna heard Flame Princess and Marceline singing backup and Fionna noticed she had on a smile when Marshall started it back up.

_Don't you know I'm a villain, every night I'm out killn' sending people running like children. I know why you're mad at me, I've got demon eyes and they're lookn' right through you're anatomy into you deepest fears, baby I'm not from here I'm from the Nightosphere. To me you're clear, transparent, you've got a thing for me girl, it's apparent._

There were a lot of oh's and aww's from the crowd and Marceline took the mic and thanked Fionna and Marshall for opening and then whispered to him that the next few song didn't have a guitar part so he could go with Fionna.

* * *

Apart from the party Prince Gumball was with Princess Bubblegum and she said," Why did you have to do that to her, you could have come an other time with her when I'm not hosting a party, and if you ask me she is much like Finn and at the same time she's not."

"I realize the mistake but what do you mean?" he said confused.

"I mean they both look alike and go on adventures, but she knows more and is smarter then he; did you notice how Finn didn't even question the test and she yelled in your face."

"How could I not but what I don't understand is why he said yes and she no."

"Is it not obvious, Finn thinks the way to my heart is to do any and everything I ask, but Fionna sees when something is odd or wrong by her standers."

"If you are implying that she has feelings for me you are wrong."

"You are right she doesn't, at least not any more with the way you treated her."

He let out a sigh and she then continued to talk on a less touchy matter.

* * *

The band played a few songs and then to rest there lungs they played a few slow tunes with no lyrics.

Marshall was talking to Fionna and asked her to dance. He took her to the center of the room and held her close by her waist and the other hand was grabbing hers.

"Umm Marshall," Fionna said with a confused expression," no one else is dancing like this." He retorted," That's because they aren't as awesome me." the King of vampires gave her his cocky smile and she laughed. To he beat of the music they danced and spun her around, she giggled and laughed.

They danced like that for a while then Marshall was signaled to come back on stage.

Cake found Fionna when she left the dance floor," I didn't know you could dance like that it was beautiful." Fionna laughed at that and replied," Tell that to Marsh's feet."

Then cake said out of no where," I can tell you like him."

"Haha funny Cake."

"Do."

"Don't." They kept this up for about five more minuets until Cake said," Don't" and Fionna fell for it to which Cake said," Oh, fine I give up you do like him."

"Cake!" Fionna shouted and was glad the music was loud enough to drown her out.

"Any way it's getting late I'm gonna head on home." Cake said yawning.

"Kay Cake I promised Marshall I'd go adventuring with him so I'll be home late if not early morning." Fionna said trying to hide her blush.

"Ok Sweet Pea see ya back at the house." Then she left with her boyfriend.

Now all she had to do was wait, avoid Gumball, and try not to do any thing weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note Hey so here's a new chapter and that's good so enjoy. :)**

It was late and Marshall was on stage and was eyeing the crowed for Fionna when he saw a boy with a bear hat standing by the punch bowl.

The band had stopped playing and the people were just talking so Marshall went over to Flame Princess and said," Hey, why don't you talk to that hat kid over there he looks board." He gestured to Finn.

Her hair flared up a little and turned to leave as Marshall went to talk to his cousin.

"Hey can you handle this without me I promised Fi an adventure and it's already eleven." he said as Marceline just waved him off and started to pack up the equipment.

* * *

Finn was minding his own business, playing with his punch, when he noticed a slight glow to his left. He turned and saw it was Flame Princess," Hi FP." he said shyly.

"Hey, Finn," there was an awkward silents between them ," So do you want to burn stuff." she said causally. There was a pause for a short while before Finn answered.

"Sure sounds fun." He said remembering what "advice" he got from her brother. _"All I will say is don't hurt her and don't even think of dating her till you're over Princess Bubblegum." _That rang in his head while he was leaving with her.

* * *

Prince Gumball was still talking to PB and was getting annoyed with her for not letting go of the Fionna thing. His attention was then brought to a flame going by as a boy trailed behind it.

"Did you ever think that he does what you want because he is only thirteen and not because he likes you."

The pink girl stopped in slight confusion and said," The thought has crossed my mind but there is no one he would like other than me."

"Really because he just left with Flame Princess." he said mockingly.

The princess had an alarming look on her face and said," She's evil how did she even get out of the Fire Kingdom!"

Bubblegum gave her a confused look because he had learned that the only evil in that kingdom was the king long ago, but the princess was running off to get them before he could grab her.

"Ah, well, maybe I can find Fionna and get her to take this test." He said and then started to look around for the adventuress girl.

* * *

Fionna was looking for Marshall, she saw him and waved at him, when she bumped in to her least favorite person. "Oh, Fionna are you ready to run the tests." Prince Gumball said in a hopeful tone as she looked sick.

"As if you pink creep!" Fionna yelled loud enough for a certain vampire to hear, but not enough to cause a scene.

"Hey, Fi come on let's just leave the piece of gum. We still have to adventure Ooo." Marshall said in a calming voice as he moved closer to her. Gumball was slightly confused by Marshall's behavior towards the blond girl.

"Yeah let's leave." she said giving the death glare to her ex-crush.

* * *

They had just left the castle and Marshall was asking where she would like to go, and she said," I don't know I've never been to Ooo, so, yeah."

He nodded and thought for a moment of what they could do and then he thought of something," Fi I hear that Ooo has their own Ice Kingdom do you want to go there."

"I don't know does it have an annoying queen?"

"No," he chuckled," I don't know if it has someone like her to be honest."

Fionna was thinking for a moment and then said," Why not let's go." she finished with a big grin on her face.

Because she is Fionna she always wears her normal cloths under her formal wear. She took off her dress and somehow stuffed it in her backpack.

"You wouldn't happen to have something to hold my hair up with would you?" She asked and he looked for something and said," No, unless you want my tie." it was meant to be a joke but Fionna thought it could work.

"Sure let me see if it'll work." she said as she walked up to him and undo his tie.

Marshall was so happy to be a vampire right now because he would be blushing, and the night vision that he had was a plus because of Fi's red cheeks.

Fionna had tied her hair in a high ponytail and said," Well, we don't have all night so let's go!"

* * *

"Gunter get me my Fionna and Cake fanfiction for daddy would you." Ice King said and the penguin went over to the gigantic stack of books with poor hand writing on them.

The Ice King was sitting in his chair and staring out the window when he noticed something odd. Gunter got back with the book and Ice King took it and kept looking up and down. The little penguin went to the window and climbed up to the edge. His beak fell open at the sight of a girl and a boy in the kingdom.

"Gunter, do you see what daddy sees." Simon said in disbelief. Gunter nodded and then the King made his magical beard fly him to them.

* * *

Marshall and Fionna were going up some mountains when a weird guy came flying down. He grabbed Fionna and took her to his palace leaving Marshall in a state of confusion and horror.

"Fionna!" he cried and turned into his giant bat form, and chased after them.

Fionna kicked and shouted in protest as the Ice King just sped up to his castle. Marshall was gaining up on them and was trying to get the bearded old man's attention.

"Oi, old guy get your hands off her!" He yelled and caused an avalanche. The King of ice continued his path and was soon at his home. He placed Fionna down and the vampire came in and saw all he was doing was sitting and staring at her.

The Ice King said in an exited voice," I can't believe you're really real, you're really real!" his eyes were big like a child's on Christmas Day.

Marshall and she were in a state of confusion and Fionna responded," Why wouldn't we be real?" Ice King was to busy fangirling to notice her question and a little penguin went up to Marshall and bumped his leg. He looked down and noticed he had a book in his hands, he picked it up and looked threw it without even reading the cover.

Marshall's eyes were wide as he looked at the book and nudged Fionna to look. They saw a bad drawing of her and Prince Gumball and tried to read the even worse handwriting, which what they could make out was him inviting her to a party.

Simon looked up and saw they were reading his fanfiction and said," Do you guys want to read about yourselves?" He didn't give them time to answer and in a blink of an eye the book had been replaced with an other.

This book was better written but still had bad drawings. Marshall was in slight shock when he noticed what the picture was. "Fi, is it me or is this a picture of when you sang with me for the first time?"

Fionna was about to answer when the bearded weird dude butted in," What do you mean FIRST TIME!" said in a grumpy old man voice.


End file.
